


anywhere for you

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reiran drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin domestic fluff, theyre so fuckin cute

The first time it happened, it was just a slip of the tongue after coming home exhausted from work.

Plopping down on the couch after a shower, Ranmaru turned the TV on, aimlessly flipping through channels while Reiji was busy with dinner.

The air was filled with promise of a delicious dinner, (though it always is), as Ranmaru breathed it in, humming with content. “That smells good, Rei. What’s for dinner tonight?”

Expecting an answer, it surprised him when he had a loud crash and glass breaking. “What the fuck was that?” Ranmaru asked, getting up to see what the problem was after Reiji didn’t respond.

“You just called me ‘Rei’…” Reiji stared at Ranmaru, trying to figure out if he heard correctly.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” A light blush creeped up on his face as he got defensive. “You need to get your fucking hearing checked.”

Reiji’s eyes squinted before breaking out into a grin, “No, you definitely called me Rei. Say it again, RanRan. Pleeeease~”

“Fuck off, I didn’t call you anything!” Ranmaru practically yelled, storming off into their room and flopping onto the bed, completely red in the face.

“Fucking hell, I really did call him Rei…” he murmured, burying his face into the pillow.  ”Goddamnit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was sad and needed to cheer myself up a bit

If Reiji had to be completely honest, he doesn’t even remember what he and Ranmaru fought about. All he knows is that things were said, a few items were thrown, and neither of them would back down.

They still slept in the same bed, granted they only had one bed, but their backs turned to one another instead of the mess of limbs they usually were.

Reiji was getting tired of this, he just wanted things to go back to how they were. 

Waking up earlier than usual, he found Ranmaru still lying next to him. Leaning down, he left a gentle kiss on the other’s forehead. “I’m sorry, RanRan. I love you.” he whispered, soon getting up to get ready for work that day.

He hadn’t expected much to change when he got home, but the note and the flowers on the table said otherwise.

> _‘Rei, I’ll try to be home as early as I can tonight. -Ranmaru_
> 
> _P.S. I’m sorry and I love you too.’_

Reiji smiled, “Ah, life is good again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not thrilled with this bc i still have writers block, but w/e i'm sad and i just really like writing reiran

_‘Don’t leave me, don’t leave me,_ don’t leave me. _’_

Heavily breathing and covered in sweat, Ranmaru woke up from a sleep he didn’t remember falling into with familiar arms wrapped around him. 

“Are you okay now, RanRan? It seemed like you were having a bad dream.” Reiji looked at him, eyes filled with concern.

Ranmaru has a personal rule to never stay over after getting together, though remembering last night… he was rather embarrassed that he had actually passed out from the intensity, plus the fact that Reiji had caught him having somewhat of a nightmare. “That’s none of your business!” He scowled, attempting to push himself out of the other’s arms.

This really only caused Reiji’s arms to wrap around him tighter. “ _Ranmaru_ … please stay.”

Flinching at the use of his name, Ranmaru stopped stuggling and Reiji took that moment to pull him closer. “I won’t leave you, okay?”

Ranmaru didn’t bother with a reply as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Reiji, and in return the brunet lightly kissed the top of his forehead. “We’ll be okay. We’ll definitely be okay.”

And even though Ranmaru would never admit it, Reiji’s arms  _were_  quite comforting to be in, and he thinks ‘ _yeah, it’ll be okay.’_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it still counts as ranmaru's birthday bc half hour before midnight  
> also idk man i kinda just word vomited immediately after waking up \o/

Sometime after midnight, Ranmaru awoke with an empty space next to him. He wasn’t surprised though as he slowly sat up, to see Reiji leaning over the windowsill, curtains pulled to the side and city lights spilling into the room.

It didn’t take long for Reiji to notice Ranmaru watching him from the bed. “Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?”

”No, you’re fine.” Ranmaru knew the other had trouble sleeping at night sometimes. He’d often toss and turn before getting up for a smoke. It was lucky for Reiji that Ranmaru slept through most things.

Reiji put the cigarette out, flicking it outside into the road below before pulling the curtains shut and crawling back into bed. He brought his hand up to Ranmaru’s face, slowly thumbing over the other’s cheek.

"Happy birthday, Ranmaru." Reiji almost whispered as he leaned in, sharing a short, sweet kiss. "Let’s get back to sleep, we’re gonna have a fun day later."

Ranmaru chuckled, laying back down as Reiji leaned into his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. “Thanks, Reiji.”

Already resigning himself to whatever Reiji had planned later (because he knew Reiji would never let him get out of it), he slowly drifted back into sleep, one hand holding Reiji close and the other laying across his stomach, fingers interlaced with Reiji’s.

Even though he’d still only admit it once in a blue moon, after all this time, he was perfectly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 630 pm and i'm sleepy and i shouldnt be sleepy so have a drabble ヽ(；▽；)ノ

4 am and finally home from a month long tour away from home, Ranmaru quietly took his shoes and coat off and left them at the front door along with his suitcase.

Tiptoeing into the bedroom, he quickly peeled off his remaining clothes, save for his boxers, wanting to quickly settle into his own bed. Lifting the covers, he found a certain someone on the wrong side of the bed, his sleepwear not belonging to him either.

Any other time, Ranmaru would’ve woken Reiji up to change clothes, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart skip a beat.

Sliding into the other side of the bed, Ranmaru tried to gently wrap his arms around the other as not to wake him, though slightly failing.

"Mm… Ran?"

Ranmaru buried his face into the crook of Reiji’s neck, placing a few kisses along his shoulder before Reiji turned over, curling himself up in Ranmaru’s arms.

"Yeah, I’m home, Rei."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for rp drabble request meme thing and i actually ended up really liking how it turned out, looks away.  
> not r shippy but u kno

"Come on, Ran-Ran! Hurry up or we’re gonna get caught!" Reiji impatiently tapped on his steering wheel, waiting for Ranmaru to finish the hold up. Being the getaway driver was never an easy thing, especially when they’re  _always_ on the run.

Throwing open the car door and slamming it shut before Ranmaru could even get out the words “Get on it!”, Reiji was already peeling out of the parking lot, dirt clouds coming out from behind the car.

The car was quiet, save for the news station just in case they have to make some detours. Pulling over at a rest stop once they felt they were far enough, the two of them counted the money, feeling more than satisfied with the amount.

"This will cover our expensive for the next month or so! Way to go, RanRan~" Reiji grinned, elbowing Ranmaru in the side.

Clicking his tongue, Ranmaru grabbed the bag, keeping it ‘safe’ on his side of the car. “Of course I did a good job, you’re the one who constantly flirting with everyone.”

"Eh? That’s called information gathering… we can’t hit up something that’s already been robbed, you know?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive us to the next cheap motel. I’m NOT sleeping in this car another damn night with you."

"Alright, alright. We’re gonna get a celebratory six pack, though!"

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't be bothered with capitalization, written to cheer myself up and i'm not v happy with it but u kno

not very often does ranmaru wake in the middle of the night, not without the help of reiji anyway. tonight seemed to be an exception, though, having woken up at an ungodly hour.

rolling onto his side, he finds the brunet curled up beside him, enjoying the rare silence. propping himself up with his arm, ranmaru brushed a strand of reiji’s hair out of his face, trying not to laugh when he scrunched his face up like it tickled. 

taking in a deep breath, ranmaru double checked to see if reiji was still fast asleep. he was, thankfully. these sort of things were easier to say when the person being spoken to wasn’t awake. 

"you’re incessantly noisy, overly friendly, and a fuckin pain in my ass, but… that’s you."

lightly pushing aside reiji’s bangs, ranmaru pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"i love you, reiji."

rolling back over onto his side, feeling a little  ~~really~~  embarrassed,  ranmaru shut his eyes, wishing sleep would come back to him and soon.

(there was a rather warm body pressed up against his back suddenly, arms wrapping around his waist, and he knew instantly reiji had been awake. that little fucker.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hs au skype fic for a friend uvu

"tell me again, _why_ am i sitting here, watching you do dumb student council work, when i could be doing something that's actually interesting?" ranmaru stretched out on the couch as reiji flitted about the room, looking through files.

"because seeing me working turns you on?" reiji winked.

scowling, ranmaru looked away. "like hell it does!"

reiji made his way across the room, bending forward so that he was at eye level with ranmaru. "are you sure~? i could take a break soon, y'know~"

his face flushing, ranmaru pushed away reiji's face. "we're in school, asshole."

reiji laughed, backing away to mess with more files. "you're surprisingly innocent, ranran. you're so cute~"

"fuck off, i'll leave."

"ehh?! give me one more minute!! but scoot over to the end of the couch, i need some room too!"

"no you dont."

"ranran!!"

"...fine."

hurridly, reiji organized the papers on his desk, grinning like an idiot. after he was done, he plopped himself down on the couch, falling over so that his head was resting in ranmaru's lap.

"the fuck you think you're doing!?" ranmaru pushed at reiji's chest, trying but failing at getting the older male off.

"mmm, i just need a 5 minute recharge." reiji mumbled as he made himself comfortable, quickly dozing off.

ranmaru frowned at the brunet on top of him, but found that he couldn't be mad for long, judging by how tired reiji actually looked up close.

ranmaru ruffled at reiji's hair softly, "idiot..."

(ranmaru accidentally dozed off too.)

((they woke up like 2 hours later after getting found by a teacher telling them to go home))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops its been a while and this is entirely not what i had planned on writing, not even the same series but ykno

"Could you be happy here... with me?"

Ranmaru nearly spat out his drink at the unexpected question. He noticed it had gotten a bit quiet in his apartment, but figured it was because the idiot fell asleep.

"Ah, I mean... I don't know if it's something you've ever thought about, but..." Reiji's voice trailed off. Realizing this wasn't something he just thought about on the fly, Ranmaru's thoughts were in a disarray. 

He had never really considered what they had to be any sort of romantic. It was a sort of a friends with benefits thing, mutually beneficial for each other. They couldn't exactly sleep around without a scandal happening and it gets pretty boring doing it alone, though it definitely took a bit to figure out what worked and what didn't.

Plus Reiji cooked at least one meal a day for the both of them and Ranmaru couldn't, wouldn't, argue with that.

But love? It honestly hadn't crossed his mind. It might've even scared him a bit, not that he would ever tell anyone of course.

"It's just... you make me feel like I'm good enough. Like I can take on anything, y'know. Ah, but you don't like this sort of thing, do you?"

Ranmaru was getting incredibly nervous. He could feel the tips of his ears burning, his palms starting to sweat. it wasn't because he didn't know how to respond, but because he didn't exactly mind the idea of waking up next to Reiji.

He opened up his mouth to speak only to close it again, not knowing what to say before he mumbled something that resembled a reply.

"I couldn't hear you, RanRan. What did you say?" Reiji asked, leaning closer to Ranmaru.

"I SAID I DON'T HATE THE IDEA, YOU IDIOT." Ranmaru yelled, his face turning a bright red as he grabbed Reiji's t-shirt and pulled towards him, crashing their lips together in a sad excuse for a kiss.

Reiji laughed when they broke apart. "That was terrible! I know you can do better than that."

"Shut the fuck up, and don't be so fucking timid anymore. It doesn't suit you." Ranmaru said, completely not looking at Reiji anymore. 

"Ah, so you prefer if I was more aggressive?" Reiji crawled forward, resting his hands on Ranmaru's thighs. "You better get ready then, Ran-ma-ru~"

"Oh, fuck me." Ranmaru swallowed, immediately regretting this whole thing.

Reiji licked his lips. "Gladly."


End file.
